Machine translation is the process of translating, for example by a computer system, from a first language to another language. In linguistics, morphology is the identification, analysis, and description of the structure of a language's fundamental linguistic units, such as root words, gender, plurality, affixes, parts of speech, intonation/stress, and implied context. Morphological differences between languages can be relevant to the machine translation process.